BDSM
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: WARNING: NC17 themes hard R BDSM related themes DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE JETKO Zuko has a very erotic message


Zuko had come home to very detailed instructions..

Put this in and wear it until I get home. At 5:00 you will head into the bathroom and masturbate until you almost orgasm. Stop before you climax. Failing to follow these rules will result in severe punishment.

Jet

On top of the note sat a box with a shiny butt plug inside. Zuko's insides twisted as he kneaded the object in his hand. This was their most kinkiest love making ritual; acting out BDSM scenarios and establishing a Dom/sub relationship. (Not to say it was always like this. It was just another trick to spice up their sex life.) Jet had divulged this kink about five years after they had been together. Zuko, being the prude that he was, refused at first. Not surprisingly Jet had been able to talk him into it. And he had to admit it was...erotic. He trusted Jet and wouldn't be in the bathroom now shoving a plug up his ass if he didn't. Zuko grabbed the lube from underneath the sink and slathered up the toy. He then put a dime sized amount on his fingertips and began teasing the edge of his entrance. His cold fingers inside the hot space felt amazing and with a slight bit of pumping he was able to prepare his hole for the medium sized toy. Thinking about what Jet would do to him tonight almost sent him over the edge right there. If he thought this was torturous, Jet would absolutely undo him if he broke his commands.

The feeling of the toy was there as he tediously worked through his daily routine. Every time he moved the object would shift and penetrate him even further, driving him wild. He grabbed his cell and started texting his lover sending him lewd messages like:

"Come home and fuck me already" or

"Can't wait to feel your rough hands around my cock"

The messages would make Jet just as crazy as he was making Zuko. He grinned deviously knowing that Jet would have to wait just like he.

Finally 5:00 arrived and it would only be about an hour before he was home. Per instructions, Zuko entered the bathroom again and lubed up his pulsing member. Just the slightest stimulation had precum oozing out of the tip. He pumped into his fist watching as his face contorted in the mirror. His face was flushed and ragged moans kept creeping out of his mouth. Slapping sounds met his ears as his hand fisted down the shaft.

"Ngh...damnit.."

His breathing was getting more labored and every pump brought him closer to release. A deep burning sensation traveled down his abdomen and he knew if he kept pumping he would spill. He tore his hand away which was sticky and wet with precum. Washing it off, he exited the bathroom and tried to sit patiently while he waited for Jet. He couldn't even sit down he was so hard.

Finally he heard the keys twisting in the lock and Jet came strolling through the door. He pounced on him before he could even get the door closed, running his fingers through his thick brown hair. He kissed him hungrily nipping at his lower lip with his teeth. He guided Jet's hand to the bulge in his pants.

"Fix what you've done to me."

Jet laughed and pulled Zuko by the hand into the bedroom. "Someone followed instructions well." He pushed him down onto the bed. "How do you want to be rewarded?"

Jet's teasing made his breath hitch. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Im gonna need more details than that. Tell me exactly how you want it. And I might give it to you."

Zuko huffed and tried again. "I want your hot, calloused hands to pump my hard cock until I'm screaming. I want you to fill up my tight entrance and pound my prostrate as my back arches off the bed in tantalization."

Jet is nodding at his words. "What else?"

"I want to taste your sweet mouth as you fuck me, my legs wrapped around your shoulders as you thrust into me. And I want to watch your face contort in pleasure as you fill me up and we cum together."

"You want it bad."

Zuko let's out a breathy yes.

Jet pulls out a brown bag from their closet. "I'm sorry to say that it's not going to be that way."

A gag is pulled from the sack and Jet dangles it in front of him. "You're a filthy peasant and should be treated as such."

Jet skillfully positions the gag over his mouth and straps it in place.

"You remember what to do when you can't say the safe word?"

Zuko nods. Fire was their safe word to use if anything got out of control but when gags entered the mix all the sub had to do was make a thumbs down and the message was clear.

Jet begins to unbutton his shirt slowly. He lets it slide down his arms and it lands with a thud on the floor.

"Don't you want me, baby?" Jet smiles at his prize and kicks off his shoes and pants. When he was down to just his boxers, Jet turned so Zuko could see the white tan lines on his brown ass. He slides the underwear down slowly making an extra show of squeezing his bottom and rubbing his front. All Zuko could do was watch greedily, hungrily, as he drank all of him in.

Finally Jet turned around where his dick sprang freely in the air.

"Can't wait to bury this balls deep in your ass."

Jet's dirty talk made his skin quiver. He reached out to touch himself but Jet slapped his hand away.

"Naughty peasant. You'll be reprimanded for that."

A rope is pulled out and Zuko's hands are quickly bound behind his back. All he can do is watch helplessly as Jet lubes up his own penis and straddles the bed. He pulls Zuko's boots and pants off and fingers the butt plug still lodged in his ass.

He pulls it out and it's quickly replaced with another one. What the? Oh, shit! It was vibrating. Zuko's moans were so guttural they escaped through his gag. The toy was almost hitting his sweet spot. Fuck, how long was Jet going to torture him?

"Ive decided you don't need your sight, peasant. I'm going to take it from you."

A wrap was placed over his eyes where he could only see darkness.

"Im going to torture every last inch of you."

Zuko doesn't see that Jet has a dull kitchen knife in his hand. He had placed it in the freezer so where the illusion of sharpness would be created.

A sharp, piercing sensation starts over Zuko's left nipple and he screams through the gag. The pain felt good with the stimulation of the plug. And Zuko finds himself writhing against his bonds trying to find some way of release. This earns another cut from Jet, this time over his right nipple.

Jet's own cock is pulsing red from Zuko's feral moans. They come from deep within his throat and elicit shivers down the mans neck.

"Quit being naughty, slave, or I'll cut something else off."

Jet runs the blade right above the man's naval. Pants squirm their way out of the gag. Jet beholds the beautiful sight before him. Zuko lying stomach up, legs spread wide, with a blue vibrating toy pulsing out of his anus. Moisture is beading at the tip of the head and Jet bends to lap it up. Finally he can't stand it anymore and rips the wrap away from Zuko's eyes. He grabs the red ball over the gag and pulls his lover up to meet him. The gag is undone and Jets mouth is over Zuko's, sucking at the pink muscle and running his own over every crevice and crack. Zuko's breath is hot against his mouth. He has no hands to give him leverage so he uses his legs to meet Jets mouth. This creates a somewhat clumsy session but the ragged, primal ness of the act just makes Jet hornier. Zuko whimpers into his mouth. He comes away for air, saliva connecting at their tongues.

"Jet, please.."

This time it's a desperate pant and he knows its high time to provide the man with a release. With one fluid motion, Jet pulls out the butt plug and seats Zuko over his cock. The shaft goes all the way in, sliding in with a lewd shlurp. Zuko let's out an almost feminine like moan as Jet rocks into him. His fingers claw into his white thighs leaving red marks.

Zuko throws his head back as Jet seats and unseats him. He slams into him each time, his thrusts going deeper and deeper hitting that sweet spot. He can feel his own cock go hard as he watches the skin of Zuko's ass being jostled around.

"Fuck!" Zuko screams out as Jet slams him down. A white substance shoots out and coats his fingertips.

He feels his lover go limp on top of him, the muscles in his legs turning to jelly but he himself has yet to climax.

He pushes Zuko face down onto the bed, his ass in perfect view, and Jet continues to pound him. He grips his thighs as support and each thrust makes the skin jiggle.

"Fuck, baby, I'm almost there...just a few more...ngh!"

The men cry out in unison as Jet's cum fills Zuko's hole. Semen drips down the mans legs as he pulls out.

Exhausted, the two collapse on top of each other and curl into the others outstretched arms. Zuko traces patterns on the others jawline as he tries to regain his breath. After a few moments, Jet gets up to go fetch a warm washcloth. He gathers Zuko into his arms and begins toweling off all the sticky substances. Each spot the towel touches, he kisses. After they are semi clean, Zuko curls himself against Jet's chest. Their aftercare period always involved Jet having a smoke. It relaxed him after a particularly rough session and being able to watch Zuko fight sleep with his half lidded eyes fluttering was always a perk.

"Quit fighting it, babe. You know you're always tired afterwards."

"S'no." Zuko mumbles something else unintelligible and Jet continues to stroke his back until he was asleep.

As he pulls his warm, sleeping partner against him, Jet for the hundredth time that day thought how lucky he was to have him.

Earplugs


End file.
